Fashion Forward
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -The only thing she loved more than literature, was having a sense of style. Written for Levy McGarden Appreciation Week 2015. I own nothing.


**Fairy Tail**

 **Levy McGarden Appreciation Week (May 3rd - 9th, 2015)**

 **Day #1 - Fashion**

 **May 3rd, 2015**

The bell above the glass door of her boutique rings as someone enters the store.

Levy McGarden feels a smile grow on her face at the idea of another customer. "Coming!" She calls as she walks away from one of her sewing machines to the front of the store.

When she spots the customer, Levy finds that the woman is absently perusing the clothes; a simple blouse here, an elegant dress there. What really grabs her attention is the braided scarlet hair that would give her friend Erza Scarlet a run for her money.

"Hello, can I help you?" Levy asks curiously.

After she spoke, that seemed to have gotten the girl's attention as she turns her head to her. And Levy is surprised by the far-off look in the redhead's crimson eyes. While the gaze is distant, the blunette cannot help but feel as if the girl is more observant than she lets on.

"Blunette." The girl says as she steps away from analyzing a particularly interest violet dress to approach the counter.

"What would you like?" Levy asks as she gestures to some of the articles of clothing.

As the redhead follows the gesture, her eyes skimming over each individual piece, her eyes gain uncertainty as she glances down. She fumbles with her hands awkwardly.

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure." The girl admits.

Levy regards her for a moment whilst cupping her chin. "I think I might have just the thing for you!" She declares with a snap of her fingers

In response, a small smile appears on the girl's face as she glances up shyly.

* * *

A few minutes later of searching through the store, the two are back at the checkout as Levy feels like she has made another satisfied customer.

"Thank you for your help." The redhead says after her purchase was ringed up and she holds her new scarf. The design is of simple flames curling into each other and spreading over it.

Honestly, it was a request from her best friend's boyfriend, but a customer had spotted the intricate design and the designer knew that she would have to make more.

"Your welcome." Levy replies as she is satisfied with another ecstatic customer. She hears the bell above her door ring. "Thank you for your business."

The girl begins to walk towards the door, passing the new arrival. Levy finds to her surprise (and joy) that it's her best friend.

"Blondie." The girl murmurs in passing.

"Good to see you too Flare." The female greets cheerily before Flare exits the store.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy welcomes with a grin.

"See you've gotten another customer Levy-chan." Lucy Heartfilia comments.

"Yep." Levy asserts before tilting her head to the side. "I see that you know her though."

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine that I met recently." Lucy says.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Levy questions.

Lucy pats the purse at her side. "I actually came here to deliver something."

When the blonde is finished speaking, Levy's hazel eyes sparkle as she rushes to the door of her store. Glancing out the window, she looks both ways. Staring out from right to left and back again, she sees that on this chilly autumnal day, there aren't many people out.

Grinning, the blunette takes her open sign and flips it over. Walking back over to her friend, she continues until she is at the curtain that leads into the back.

"Now, what is that you're here to deliver?" Levy asks.

* * *

Keeping a meticulous focus on the printed words, the blunette is left in stunned awe at what she is reading. No matter how many times she has read her friend's writing - one, twelve, a hundred - it is always at good as the last.

Gliding over the final words of the document, Levy turns away from it to grin at her friend.

"So, what did you think?" Lucy inquires.

"Amazing as always Lu-chan." The blunette says as she hands the papers back to its owner.

"Thanks Levy-chan." The blonde says before hugging the papers to her chest. The motion seemingly self-conscious. "While I know that my writing is somewhat good, I know I _still_ have a long way to go until its better."

The blunette moves to reassure her friend. Before she can though, the bell above her door rings.

"A customer?" Levy mutters in confusion as she gets up and heads for the main room. "I could have sworn that I closed the shop for the moment."

When she emerges, she finds that another of her friends has entered the store.

"Well, that explains it." Levy comments with a smile twitching at her visage.

"Hello Levy." The scarlet-haired woman greets with a warm smile. "How is your business prospering?"

"I sold a scarf." Levy answers.

"How fortuitous."

A rustling from behind them reveals a blur of blonde.

"I thought I heard you Erza." Lucy says.

"Hello Lucy, what brings you here?" Erza asks.

"Showing a new chapter." The blonde explains.

"Interesting." Erza's brown eyes glint with curiosity. "May I see it?"

"Of course you-" Whatever Lucy was going to say gets cut off as Erza wraps the blonde in a hug, her head on her brown leather jacket.

"Thank you Lucy," Erza says. "it is always a great pleasure to read your stories."

"Thanks." Lucy murmurs. "You're kind of crushing me though."

Erza lets go of her, looking aghast. "I apologize."

"No need for that." Lucy waves it off dismissively. She turns around, gesturing for her friend to follow. "Can't wait for you to read it."

The two disappear into the back, leaving Levy in the main room.

Said blunette sighs reflectively, thinking of her good friends. She gives a cursory glance to her inventory. Instead of immediately heading to the back room, she decides to play it safe and lock the door to her store.

When she hears the familiar _click!_ and notices her watch reads five-thirty, Levy sees that it isn't far from closing time anyway. Pulling down the curtain of one of her windows, she soon heads to the back room to conversate with her friends.

 _ **Originally Added: January 18th, 2016**_


End file.
